The field of this invention is "oral compositions" which term is used herein to designate products which in the ordinary course of usage are retained in the oral cavity for a time and in a manner sufficient to contact essentially all of the dental surfaces, but are not intentionally ingested. Such products include, for example, dentifrices, mouthwashes, prophylaxis pastes and topical solutions.
The bis-biguanide cations of this invention are known, having been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,924, Rose et al., patented July 27, 1954; U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,425, Senior et al., patented June 27, 1961; U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,006, Burtwell et al., patented Apr. 8, 1958; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,019, Burtwell et al., patented Dec. 9, 1958. Similarly, the phosphorus-containing anti-calculus agents are known, having been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,419, H. W. McCune and N. B. Tucker, patented Jan. 6, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,314, M. D. Francis, patented Jan. 5, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,315, M. D. Francis, patented Jan. 5, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,420, H. W. McCune and N. B. Tucker, patented Oct. 20, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,421, W. W. Briner and J. S. Widder, patented Oct. 20, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,608, W. J. Griebstein, R. J. Grabenstetter and J. S. Widder, patented Feb. 2, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,116, M. D. Francis, patented June 8, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,569, R. F. Medcalf, patented Feb. 1, 1972; etc. All of said patents are incorporated herein by reference. The anti-plaque activity of the soluble bis-biguanides is known.